The present invention relates to navigation system performing route guidance for vehicle.
There has hitherto been known a navigation system to perform route guidance for a vehicle in which the navigation system is mounted (hereinafter, just referred to as the vehicle). According to such a navigation system, it is possible to search for a route to a destination such that required time or distance is minimized or to search for facilities around the vehicle and sort the searched facilities in an ascending order of distance.
On the other hand, recently, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid Open publication No. 2000-185676, a driving control system has been provided, which detects dangerous behaviors of the vehicle, such as rapid start, braking at intersections, rapid acceleration during turning, abrupt steering, and sudden braking, by means of devices such as an angular velocity sensor and an accelerometer and analyzes a driving pattern of a driver.